


Long Distance Relationships Are Never Easy

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: George WashingDad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “Don’t leave me…”





	1. Chapter 1

Long distance relationships are difficult. They’re known to be difficult and to never work out. But what was just as painful, if not more, was the transition to becoming a long distance relationship. All of a sudden, that person who’s always there when you need love or affection or just someone to talk to, is just gone. And what made it even harder was the goodbyes, especially when it was sudden.

Thomas knew what was coming as he pulled up in Alexander’s driveway, probably for the last time for a while. He had to sit in the car for a few minutes to compose himself before getting out and going up to the door, ringing the doorbell. He took a deep breath as it swung open.

“Hello, Thomas. Alexander’s up in his room.”

Thomas did his best to smile. “Thanks.” He stepped in as Alexander’s father moved to let him in and went up to Alexander’s bedroom, knocking softly, but just loud enough for Alexander to hear.

“Come in.” Thomas hesitated before pushing the door open and sitting on the bed where his boyfriend was just lounging, smiling up at him in the brief moments before he saw his expression. He sat up and wrapped his arms around him. “What’s wrong?..”

“My dad got a new job… In France…”

Alexander’s eyes widened and his grip on Thomas got tighter. “No! You can’t go all the way over there! There has to be something we can do!”

Thomas shook his head and moved Alexander so he was sitting in his lap. “Believe me, baby, I wish there was, but I’m only fourteen.. I have to go with them. I don’t have any other family and this is going to be for a long time.. We’re leaving today.. He just told me and I came straight here.”

Alexander’s eyes welled up with tears and he buried his face in Thomas’ shoulder, crying softly. “Don’t leave me…. I can’t lose you…. Not you too…”

Thomas’ own tears began falling and he held Alexander close. “I’m so sorry… I wish there was something, anything that I could do..” He sniffled and pulled away, gently pulling Alexander away. “I have something for you..” He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a necklace box. “I was going to give it to you for our anniversary and to celebrate entering high school..” He opened the box, showing him a silver necklace with a heart, half diamond and half garnet. “But I want you to have it now..” He took it out of the box and carefully put it around Alexander’s neck, letting the gem rest on his chest.

Alexander began crying harder and Thomas held him close, shushing him softly.

“It’ll be okay, baby… I’ll be back senior year, I promise. They promised me that we’re only leaving for three years. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Alexander shook his head, gripping tightly at Thomas’ hoodie. “It already feels like you’re gone… I can’t handle three years…”

“Yes you can. You’re a strong guy, Alexander. You are going to be okay. I will call you every single day. I will make sure that you know that I will not forget you and I won’t stop loving you.”

Alexander calmed down a bit and looked up at him. “You love me?..”

Thomas nodded. “With all of my heart.” He picked up his phone as it buzzed and sighed. “I have to leave… I’ll be back, okay? Before you know it, I’ll be right here again.”

Alexander whimpered and pulled him closer. “Kiss me..” They hadn’t had their first kiss yet, always too nervous about what it would be like. But, if Thomas was leaving… What better time?

Thomas leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Alexander’s, both of theirs moving together in an admittedly awkward, but no less than loving and longing kiss. When he pulled away, he kissed Alexander’s forehead before moving out from underneath him. “I’ll see you when I come back..” He left the room and went back out to his car, taking one last deep breath before driving off.

Alexander missed him the second that he walked out of the door and sat for what felt like eternity before running downstairs and outside. Maybe this was all a bad dream. Maybe it was a joke. It couldn’t be real. He ran outside and to the end of the driveway, looking both ways. It was. Thomas was gone. And he took his heart with him.

George stepped out and put a hand on his son’s shoulder. Thomas’ father called him, asking about the whereabouts of his son and explaining his urgency as he did. “Alexander?.. Are you alright?..”

Alexander choked down a sob and took a deep breath. He regained his composure as best as he could before walking away from George and going inside. He was starting high school soon. “I have so much work to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Three years... It felt like forever ago that Thomas kissed Alexander in his bedroom, then left for France, but it had only been three years. And, now, Alexander was waiting in the airport for his boyfriend. It made him smile to wonder how he looked now. The two had talked and texted often, but they hadn’t seen any pictures of each other. They agreed to show each other how high school had changed them the day he came back. 

Alexander himself had finally lost his baby fat, his skin finally cleared up, his braces were gone, and he now had glasses. It was fun to imagine what changes Thomas went through. 

Did he have to go through the torture of braces? Did his voice finally settle? Did he grow out his hair too?

Alexander’s thoughts were interrupted as a pair of hands covered his eyes and a deep, smooth voice spoke. 

“Guess who?”

“T-Thomas?” Oh, god, if that was his voice, Alexander couldn’t imagine what the rest of him was like. 

“Three years are finally over.” Thomas let go and spun Alexander around, smiling and taking a good look at him. 

Speaking of good looks... Alexander’s face went crimson red as he looked at how his boyfriend had changed. He was far from the awkward freshman that had left, the only detail about Alexander that had truly remained constant throughout the years. And he was so tall. Okay, that was another detail that had remained constant throughout the years. “Thomas... You look so different...”

He laughed and hugged Alexander tightly. “I’m still the same Thomas, Lex. I’m still your boyfriend.”

He couldn’t help but wonder if that was going to change anytime soon. Thomas was so different and it ran deeper than his looks. 

Right after school began, Thomas joined the school marching band with Alexander and practically took over the saxophones. He managed to take a major solo and never seemed to be the slightest bit tired when he took Alexander home, which was a miracle. At every performance, he killed the jazz improvisation solo that he had, leaving the audience on their feet, even though he never took a single jazz lesson in his life. And his grades still managed to be perfect, rivalling only Alexander’s. He had the attention of every girl in the school and some of the guys, but he insisted that he was loyal. 

Alexander, unfortunately, was not convinced. 

“Hey, Alex, I’m going to go study with some people from class, okay? I’m going to have to push back our date by a few hours.”

“Why not cancel it altogether and take them to the movies instead?” he grumbled. 

Thomas turned away from the mirror hanging on his boyfriend’s wall. “What?..”

“Nothing.”

“No, that was something.” He went and sat down with Alexander. “Where did that come from?.. Talk to me.”

“It’s obvious they only want you there because you’re so good-looking. I don’t know why you can’t see it.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Alexander... Are you jealous?..”

“No!” he snapped, a little too quickly. “I just hate seeing the entire female student body drooling over my boyfriend...”

Thomas sighed and smiled a bit. “You are jealous... You don’t need to be. You know I don’t have eyes for anyone but you.”

“Yeah?.. For what? Wouldn’t anyone pick a cheerleader over some band geek who spends all his time either studying or playing the flute? What kind of guy plays the flute?!”

“You do. You play flute and piccolo and study for the hell of it and would probably ace his way out of college right now, if it were possible. You are the one who I come see at the end of every practice and who I go on dates with every Saturday after competition because you’re my boyfriend. You’re my Alexander and you have been for years. Nothing is going to change that.”

Alexander glanced up at him. “Nothing?..”

“Not even a stupid cheerleader.” He kissed his cheek, making him smile just a bit. “There you go.” He pulled out his phone and texted his classmates, cancelling their study session. “And it just so happens that my schedule is now all clear. Now, why don’t you go pop some popcorn and I’ll put in a movie. How does that sound?” 

He didn’t have to ask twice. Alexander jumped to his feet and rushed down to the kitchen, making a big bowl of popcorn and spending the day with his boyfriend. With his best friend. With his Thomas. 

Who said long distance relationships never lasted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
